Field
The present disclosure relates to time-division duplexing (TDD) and frequency-division duplexing (FDD) for wireless applications.
Description of the Related Art
In wireless applications, duplexing functionality (e.g., among transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) operations) can be implemented as time-division duplexing (TDD) or frequency-division duplexing (FDD). In a typical TDD system, a single frequency can be utilized to provide support both Tx and Rx operations by switching between Tx and Rx modes rapidly so as to be imperceptible to a user. In a typical FDD system, a first frequency can be utilized for a Tx operation, and a second frequency can be utilized for an Rx operation.